1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand combat weapons, and more particularly to a two bladed weapon configurable as a knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double-bladed devices are known in the prior art. Clement, in U.S. Pat. No. 238,854 teaches a knife in which a pair of blades can be folded rearwardly. Di Veglia, U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,475 discloses a knife having a pair of blades folding into a handle. Thomsen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,796, and Merkle, U.S. Pat. No. 608,337, show two-blade adjustable spacing knives for food products. Other related U.S. patents include Levine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,629, and Eckerle, U.S. Pat No. 4,608,757.
None of the known art relates to a double-bladed weapon in which the blades can be selectively extended, retracted, or moved to a lateral position during use. A weapon of such type may provide both defensive and offensive uses.